Bumblebee
by Agent Penguin
Summary: A small insect causes more trouble then it's worth.


A/N: Tada! Just a small glimpse into a future where Harry and Snape magically procreated. So I have a whole idea crazy plot of this alternate universe that I may elaborate some day but until then I have this simple one shot.

Enjoy!

"Papa!" Severus straightened up from the patch of herbs he was attending to when he heard the familiar, but frantic, cry. He saw a glimpse of a dark head rushing towards him. Severus crouched down again to gather the young witch in his arms.

"What ever is the matter?" he murmured hugging the sniffling girl firmly against his chest. The girl whimpered wrapping an arm around Severus neck and fisted her other hand in his simple cotton shirt.

"Samantha, what is it?" he asked again rubbing soothing on the small back.

"A 'umblebee," the small girl cried miserably.

"Were you stung?" Severus asked sharply looking down at the dark head buried in his chest, the sun creating beautiful golden brown highlights. He saw and felt the small girl nod her head and Severus quickly set off towards Hogwarts.

His daughter had gone four and a half years without being stung by any type of bee and therefore he hadn't known if his ball of sunshine was allergic to the toxins that the insect carried. It had been a mighty surprise to him when Harry had gotten stung for the first time and if it wasn't for Severus's quick diagnosis his husband would have died from the reaction that the small wound caused. It had been a terrifying few hours, but Harry pulled through, though it was still unknown if he had passed down the reaction to bee stings to their daughter.

"Where did the bee sting you?" Severus asked gently as they entered the grand castle. Samantha held out her left leg that had been wrapped around Severus's waist. Severus looked down at the thin leg. About and inch away from the hem of the lime green capris Samantha was wearing there was a small red spot on the tiny calf. The pale wizard could practically see the black stinger still pumping venom into his daughter.

"It will be fine darling," Severus murmured his voice not giving away the panic that stabbed in his stomach. He quickening his pace, descending the stairs to the cool dungeons.

"Patchouli leaf," Severus called half way down the corridor to a portrait of Apollo and the Muse of Astrology. The door was already opened when they got there and dutifully closed behind them as they entered the chambers Severus had called home for the last twenty odd years. Harry met the pair in the small sitting room.

"What happened?" he asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"She was stung." The book was carelessly thrown to the side, forgotten as the trio quickly moved to Severus's personal lab that branched off from the hallway.

"She hasn't shown any symptoms yet," Severus quietly explained prying the frightened child off of him and handed her over to Harry. Samantha clung onto Harry just as desperately as she had Severus.

"Where—?"

"Her left leg," Severus said quickly moving around the large room. The sounds of sniffling and glass bottles clinking filled the room and was soon accompanied by soothing _shh_-ing sounds as Harry gently swayed in place calming his daughter.

"Sit her here," Severus said motioning to the end of the long word table used for brewing. Harry did as instructed.

"She still has yet to show any signs of and allergic reaction," Severus repeated joining the two at the table.

"Do you think she will?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head.

"Not if she hasn't already." His hands were full of supplies. Severus placed a small black marble mortar and pestle on the table and asked Harry to roll up Samantha's pant leg as he set to work making a healing mixture.

The Potion Master opened a glass jar with long thick aloe leaves in it. He cut off a piece with a small knife and dropped it in the mortar and began to grind the plant into a green gelled pulp.

"Harry I need you to remove the stinger while I finish the paste," Severus said reaching for the small vial of slippery elm powder and sprinkling it over the mashed aloe and grinded the mixture more.

While Severus worked the herbs, Harry moved to remove the painful stinger from his daughter's leg.

"Daddy, it hurts," Samantha whimpered as Harry knelt down and gently took Samantha's skinny leg in this hand, pulling out his wand.

"I know it does sweetheart, I know. Papa's making a balm that will it feel better," Harry promised brandishing his wand over the red, painful looking mark on her otherwise unblemished skin.

"I am almost done," Severus muttered scooping about an ounce of dried wheat grass into the marble bowl and set to work quickly mixing the ingredients together to make a smooth jade green paste.

Severus took Harry's spot and knelt down in front of Samantha, taking her leg in one large hand while dipping two long fingers into the mortar with his other. He moved his fingers to the sore spot on his daughter's leg. The small girl hissed and flinched away. Severus looked up pulling away quickly.

"Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Severus asked feeling the growing sense of panic in his gut.

"Cold Papa," Samantha said a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You little imp!" Severus growled, though his tone was light and his eyes sparkled.

"Name callin' s'not very nice," the small girl reprimanded Severus. Harry laughed and Severus scowled playfully.

* * *

Severus stood in the doorway of his daughter's room, watching her nap peacefully. He leaned against the door jam with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched the small bundle of blankets raise and fall in a steady rhythm. He smiled slightly as arms wound around his waist and a rather broad chest pushed up against his back. Harry gently laid his chin upon Severus' shoulder.

"You know she's going to be alright," Harry murmured squeezing his arms slightly. Severus merely grunted in response laying his hands upon Harry's.

"This time she was," Severus finally said turning towards Harry. "But what about the next? Allergic reactions can start at any time. Who knows what will threaten her next?" Harry smiled and led Severus away from their daughter's room.

"We will cross that road when we get to it, but I am positive that she'll have one of the world's best potions masters there to help her through it." Severus scowled a little. "We can't protect her from every little thing the world that may harm her."

"I know that," Severus frowned. Harry smiled and kissed the corner of the attractive frown.

"Then don't waste your energy on things that you can't fix and may not even happen," Harry said wrapping his hand around Severus's leading him towards their bedroom. "Besides I can think of a better way to exert all that energy." Severus raised an eyebrow at his younger partner.

"Can you?" he asked allowing his husband to pull him along. Harry nodded, mischief sparkled in his eyes.

"This method won't be a waste of our time will it?" Severus asked dropping his voice, his amusement and excitement evident.

"I believe we will both benefit from this," Harry assured. Severus stopped and pulled Harry into a hug brushing his lips against the younger mans.

"After you then," he whispered allowing Harry to pull in toward the bedroom once again.

A/N: so let me know what you think. I had no intention on posting this any time soon but peer pressure got the best of me *scowls to my right*. You know who you are!


End file.
